She Should've Been A Slytherin
by Aveline Archer
Summary: *ONE SHOT* She flashed me a smile slipping back into the crowd as I lightly shook my head still tasting her on my lips. "She should've been a Slytherin." I muttered.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the rights to anything Harry Potter related.

This is fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Should've Been A Slytherin<strong>

**Marcus Flint/Katie Bell  
><strong>

A sudden hush came over the dingy bar as a woman emerged from the shadow and into the spotlight upon the makeshift stage. The beauty was clothed in a simple dark green dress that clung to her curves, while her light brown waves were pinned up roughly to expose her youthful face.

She cupped the silver microphone with a hand as her lush red lips parted to the most stunning voice I had ever heard. I wasn't the only one intoxicated by her voice; it appeared everyone in the bar was hanging off her every word, even my Quidditch team mates had paused from their post-match drinking game to stare at her in wonder.

I drained the last mouthful of whiskey from my glass and carefully weaved through the crowd towards the stage where I saw the singing beauty's face more clearly.

"Katie Bell," I smirked with a light shake of my head. "Bloody hell."

The former Gryffindor beauty that had dated my archrival during our Hogwarts years swayed her body seductively to the beat of the music, cradling the microphone in hand, as she leaned towards the crowd and caught my eye.

Her blue eyes widened slightly in recognition but she kept performing until the very last word left her lips and was met with thunderous applause. She graciously bowed before turning back to her band where they exchanged whispered words and she hopped off stage in front of me.

"Marcus Flint." She looked me up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you have some rock to crawl back under?"

"Nice to see you too Bell," I smiled folding my arms across my chest. "Although, I still think you're prettier when your mouth is closed."

The corner of her lip twitched upwards before she decided to reply, "Ditto."

She strolled past me as the band began playing without their star, and I admired her curves as I followed her through the crowd towards the bar. "Stalking isn't an attractive quality Flint." She remarked accepting a glass from a bartender.

"Normally I'd say don't flatter yourself," I leaned on the bar beside her while she sipped from her glass. "But I'm curious to find out how Oliver Wood's pride and joy ended up in a shitty Muggle bar."

She didn't flinch with the mention of her ex-boyfriends name, but didn't look at me either. "We don't all dream of being Minister wannabes or Quidditch stars."

"What do you dream about then?"

She stared down into her empty glass with a self-reflecting smile. "I heard you were dating that tart Lavender Brown."

"We have similar schedules."

She laughed glancing sideways at me. "That sounds a nice way of saying you're shagging her."

"It keeps things simple." I chuckled gently nudging her side. "I thought Gryffindor's were loyal to each other."

She placed her empty glass on the bar and faced me so that our bodies were only inches from touching. Her flowery perfume filled my nostrils as I fought the urge to just grab her face and kiss her. Ten years ago thinking impure thoughts about a Gryffindor would've gone against everything I believed in, but I had discovered in recent years that these so-called loyalists were just as self-serving as my Slytherin friends were.

"We're not at school anymore Flint," Her fingers toyed with a silver necklace making my gaze shift to her exposed neckline. "I don't owe anybody anything, I do right by me."

"You should've been a Slytherin with an attitude like that."

"That's what the Sorting Hat said too." She placed a hand on her hip raising an eyebrow at me. "Well, are you going to kiss me?"

"I'm seriously considering it, but I'm afraid you might curse me." I admitted.

She curled her free arm round my neck pressing her warm body into mine as her lush lips fluttered against mine, "I don't have my wand with me."

"Are you sure?"

I tasted the last remains of vodka lingering on her lips. "Do you want to frisk me?"

"I'll consider that something to do later on."

I covered her lips with mine kissing her slowly while a hand rested comfortably on her backside. Her fingertips brushed along my sensitive hairline causing my groin to instantly react and grip her hips tightly. Her lips curved against my mouth before she leaned back slightly.

"Come back to my place?"

"Not a chance Flint."

"What? Why not?"

"I have work in the morning," She ran a hand down my chest before releasing me from her embrace. "Besides, I just had to satisfy my curiosity."

She flashed me a smile slipping back into the crowd as I lightly shook my head still tasting her on my lips. "She should've been a Slytherin." I muttered.


End file.
